To Fresh Starts
by brookeAp3
Summary: The Queen is ready to embrace this new chance with Robin of Locksley after Regina gives her the chance at a new future. Day three of OQ Happy Endings week, Dark OQ.


It's flirty and easy, sitting here drinking ale with Robin of Locksley. So unlike anything she's ever felt before. The Evil Queen has had nothing but hardships, battles to be fought and obstacles to be overcome. Her entire existence has been a swirling cyclone of death and destruction, heartbreak a driving force for the storm.

All of that has changed now though.

She still can't quite believe it — the ease and acceptance the heart beating inside her chest feels, the love.

It's an entirely new concept to the Queen, one she thinks will probably take a bit of adjusting to, but if she can continue like this, with Robin tilting his head at her in that way she finds frankly adorable (not that she'd ever admit it to him), and smirking at her with a hint of mischief, she thinks she just might be able to get used to it.

"What are you thinking about, milady?" Robin questions, and clearly she's been daydreaming more than she realized if he's caught on to her wandering mind.

"Nothing," she answers immediately, a light blush coloring her cheeks as she brings her mug to her lips, sipping at the bitter liquid to hide her embarrassment. The Queen isn't used to this either, feeling bashful and uncertain in the presence of a man. She's used to men falling at her feet, doing her bidding upon command. But something about this Robin flusters her, makes butterflies sprout wings in her stomach. He's so different from the one she remembers, the one who had loved the over version of herself with his entire soul.

Edgier. Sassier. Sexier.

Perhaps it's that last adjective that has her feeling like a silly schoolgirl with him. Like a shy teenager with raging hormones and nary a clue what to do with them. Well, Regina isn't some foolish girl any longer, and despite the new warmth in her heart, she's still the same take charge woman she's always been. And that woman would not hesitate to go after what she wants.

Robin nods, humming softly, though clearly unconvinced, but says nothing as he mirrors her pose and takes a large gulp of his drink. "I hope my tale of the time I was nearly caught escaping Prince John's ball wasn't boring you."

The Queen chuckles softly, shaking her head, "Not at all. Please, do continue."

So they carry on that way for awhile longer, sharing stories and playful glances as the ale dwindles and their limbs grow looser, inhibitions slowly draining away as the night wears on. Until the tavern is nearly empty, only the barkeep and bar wench milling around as they wipe down sticky surfaces, and the drunk peasant passed out in the corner.

Robin's eyes flicker around them and with a sigh he admits, "I think perhaps it might be time for us to take our leave, Your Majesty. Seems we've outlasted everyone." There's a touch of reluctance in his voice as he says it, the way his shoulders slump a degree and Regina doesn't want their time together to end anymore than he does, not when she's enjoyed herself so much for the first time in far longer than she can remember.

"Would you care for a walk?" The Queen blurts unexpectedly, surprising the both of them.

He only hesitates for a moment, the span of a heartbeat, before a slow smirk spreads gradually over his face, causing those dimples that make her blood sing to peek out at her before he's answering, "I'd love nothing more than a walk in the moonlight with you, Your Majesty."

That's how she finds herself strolling through the forest with him, wandering in no particular direction out of the village, their hands brushing against one another every few steps until Robin eventually grows bold and threads his fingers through hers, palms kissing as he grins and continues on. She should probably go back to her castle, though she isn't entirely sure what she'll find there in this realm, or even if it can still be considered hers. One of the details she hadn't quite thought through when she'd decided to go somewhere for a fresh start, but she's a queen and she'll figure it out. Besides, Regina is enjoying herself far too much to care right now.

When they reach a narrow path, they start off through the canopy of trees, Robin insisting he knows the perfect spot, something he wants to show her when she makes a few pithy comments about the dirt and mud. It reminds them both of her snarky remarks about his sleeping arrangements back in Storybrooke, and the memory makes them laugh.

Oh how so much can change in just a few days. Though they haven't lost that spark of banter, they've proven that this evening, and the Queen can't help but be grateful for it. Especially when every cheeky retort Robin comes back with has desire curling in the pit of her stomach. But what can she say? She hasn't lost _all_ of those dark and twisted parts of herself, even with her new outlook on life.

After another few minutes they finally reach their destination, a clearing with a stream running through the middle, the light of the moon reflecting off the dark surface and a few boulders situated around. It's a pleasant little spot and Regina can't help but smile and quip, "Who knew an outlaw like yourself would have a romantic streak in him?"

Robin grins at that, stepping closer to her, advancing in a playful manner that has her damn near giggling and taking several steps backwards until her body runs gently into the trunk of a tree, halting her movement. His hands move to settle on her hips and his voice is deep and husky as he responds, "Oh, I have all sorts of sides to me, milady, if you've an interest in seeing them."

The words send a shiver down her spine, along with the way his thumbs stroke lightly over her hip bones, utterly distracting when combined with his suddenly close proximity, and desire swoops through her, melting her insides just a tad. For a moment the air between them is heated, tension thick and palpable before Regina taunts teasingly, "Show me what you've got, thief."

That's all the permission he needs it would appear, for a second later Robin's mouth is covering hers, pressing firmly against hers before nipping at her lower lip to request permission to deepen the kiss. Access the Queen happily grants as she moans and tugs his body closer to hers. As Robin's tongue begins exploring the recesses of her mouth, his flavor exploding on her tongue, her hips arch against his, one of his legs sliding between her thighs until she can rock against him.

Moaning deep in her throat, Regina throws herself into the kiss with abandon, mouths meeting and parting over and over again as she angles her head to the side and licks and bites hungrily at Robin's lips a bit frantically. God, it feels so good. So perfect. That spark between them burning brighter and brighter with each passing second. It feels like her body is alight, buzzing with desire, her nails scratching at the back of his short, dark hair, gripping tightly as their bodies mold together.

Neither one knows how long they spend devouring each other, not until Robin finally breaks away. "Come back to my camp," he breathes heavily against her lips, sucking in air. It's a rather forward suggestion, perhaps one that's a bit more than she should really be considering, but the blood is still pounding in her veins, her body throbbing in places that haven't been touched in so long and damn it, she _wants_ him. Has from the moment she first saw him.

And this is her second chance, she reminds herself. Her moment to follow what her newly restored heart wants and take a leap of faith, to cast away all the doubts and fears and insecurities along with resentments that had previously held her back.

Robin's eyes are such a deep blue as she stares into them, almost black with the darkness of the evening blanketing them. But there's enough light from the moon for her to see how desperately he wants her to say yes. The fact that he seems to want her just as badly as she does him settles the uncharacteristic nerves Regina is feeling, and she makes her decision easily.

However, as appealing as a tent and a thin layer of hay serving as a cot sounds, it's not quite her style. Winding her arms languidly around Robin's neck, she arches her back away from the tree, pressing her torso into his and feeling the telltale sign of his arousal. The contact practically makes her purr, and she's much too turned on to be embarrassed by it. "I might have somewhere better in mind," she murmurs in the miniscule space now between their mouths, hot air blowing over his lips as she whispers to him.

"Oh?" Robin questions, clearly intrigued. "And where might that be, Your Majesty?"

So to her castle it is, whatever surprises might await them there be damned.

She wants him in a bed. _Her_ bed. This first time together. And as her magic swirls around them, whisking them away, she thinks happily that this might not be such a bad way to start a new life after all — with Robin of Locksley, as nothing more than merely The Queen.


End file.
